The continuation of the grants awarded in 1967, 1972 and 1977 to the University of North Carolina Regional Dental Research Center is designed to gain further understanding of basic mechanisms and clinical problems related to oral health. This goal will be accomplished by investigations of mechanisms involved in growth, mineralization, neurobiology, hemostasis and in structure of biomaterials within an overall theme of craniofacial growth, function and development. The fundamental investigations will involve a variety of methodologies concerned with sensory perception, neural cytochemical studies, pain control; normal and abnormal speech and velopharyngeal function, growth and growth factors; calcification, collagen structure and function, hormonal control of mineral metabolism; structure and function of blood coagulation factors; and physical and chemical structure, function and durability of prosthetic and dental materials. Clinical studies will be concerned with oral-facial pain; bleeding disorders; periodontal disease, cleft palate; and dental restorative materials. By involving highly qualified investigators trained in various basic and clinical sciences it has been possible to develop new approaches. The inclusion of non-dental scientists recruited from other research fields will continue to foster an interdisciplinary approach to research on a collaborative basis. In addition to the scientists within the Institute, the scientific strengths of the entire University and neighboring regional resources are utilized to achieve specific objectives. The long-range objective of this program is to improve prevention and treatment of some oral health problems by the implementation of data obtained from these basic and applied projects.